When doves cry
by Bluebirdofhapiness
Summary: Cuando tu existencia por sí sola es motivo de desgracias, ni siquiera el precio más alto es garantía de un trozo de felicidad. Una vida llena de tragedias y pérdidas. De soledad. Es lo que se oculta detrás de la sonrisa del mago Fay D. Flourite. Serie de drabbles enfocados en el manga y en el pasado trágico de este personaje.
1. The fallen dove

**DISCLAIMER: los personajes de Tsubasa Chronicles pertenecen a CLAMP. Las lyrics tampoco me pertenecen. Yuui POV. **

_How can u just leave me standing?_  
><em>Alone in a world that's so cold?<em>

**" When doves cry "**  
>The fallen dove<p>

_"Ojalá el cariño y amor hubiesen sido suficiente para romper la maldición que nos separaba a ambos, Yuui..."_

La sangre seguía cayendo de los cadáveres que se encontraban a mi alrededor. Encerrado, en el umbral de los pecadores, veía como los cuerpos de inocentes eran desechados en este lugar.

"¿Por qué...?"

Era la pregunta que me repetía una y otra vez, cuya respuesta nunca lograba encontrar. Rodeado entre muros hechos de ladrillos, dónde la magia era nula y alejado de mi hermano gemelo, la fría nieve era la única que me acompañaba en mi desesperación.

"Fay..."

Él se encontraba en lo alto de la torre, dónde era imposible tener contacto conmigo. Apartados el uno del otro, las tragedias cesarían de atacar al país y el temor a nuestra magia desvanecería. Era lo que oía decir la gente. Miré hacía arriba, donde él se encontraba mientras las lágrimas recorrían mis mejillas. Al menos la fría nieve no llegará hasta él, pensé. Aunque en su celda quizás sufría otra clase de frío, sólo deseba el cálido contacto de su persona junto a la mía.

"!Yuui!"

Fay gritó mi nombre mientras caía del muro al que había intentado escalar nuevamente. Los dedos me sangraban y se encontraban llenos de ampollas. Pero pese a eso, había decidido que tenía que salir de ahí y sacar a Fay conmigo. Era la única forma. Acerqué más cuerpos y los amontoné creando un montículo más grande. Volví a escalar por el muro. Pero el resultado fue el mismo y caí de nuevo. Sobre el montículo de cadáveres cubiertos de nieve.

"¿Por qué... el haber nacido era nuestro pecado?"

Sentí desboronarme lentamente. Un cálido copo de nieve tocó mi mejilla. Volteé de nuevo hacia arriba y supe que era un lágrima de mi hermano. A pesar del frío, la calidez que sólo él podía darme se encontraba allí. Mi amado hermano...

"Tú también lloras por nuestro pecado, ¿Verdad?"

Observé mis impotentes manos y estallé en desesperación. Deseaba que todo fuera un error. Nosotros nunca habíamos deseado esto al mundo. Si pudiera salir y demostrarle eso a la gente, inclusive huir juntos a otro mundo donde no causáramos más desgracias... todo podría ser diferente. Medité en un halo de esperanza. Pero de pronto, la caída de otro cuerpo silenció mis pensamientos.

Miré hacía el cuerpo, que aún yacía con vida y quedé horrorizado. Se trataba del Rey, el mismo que nos había mandado a mi hermano y a mí a esta condena eterna de amargura. Se levantó con las pocas fuerzas que tenía y se dirigió a mí empuñando su espada.

-"Ustedes jamás debieron haber nacido. Todos han muerto, todo es su culpa. Ahora es su turno."

Retrocedí intentando esquivarlo, pero era imposible huir. Sólo me quedaba aguardar mi inevitable muerte. Sin piedad alguna, el rey levantó su arma y tras un movimiento derramó sangre. Quedé estupefacto mientras observaba como la espada del Rey se atravesaba a sí mismo.

-"Sean infelices... por siempre"- Mencionó en su último aliento, muriendo al instante.

Todo había acabo. Supe que no quedaba nadie vivo, nuestra única esperanza había muerto. Si ninguno de los hubiese nacido... si yo no hubiese nacido...

"!Esto nunca hubiera pasado!"

-Esto no debió de ser así -respondió una voz.

Giré y observé como una mano se extendía desde el muro, en lo que parecía ser el portal a otra dimensión.

-"Puedo sacarte de ahí, pero sólo puedo sacar a uno de ustedes. Elije."

Tan pronto una nueva oportunidad apareció frente a mí, no dudé. Si se trataba de la posibilidad de encontrar la felicidad para mí o mi hermano, la respuesta era la misma.

-"Saca a Fay."

Entonces sucedió todo. El cuerpo de mi hermano cayó desde lo alto de la torre. Impactados, nuestros ojos se miraron por última vez. Deteniendo el tiempo, antes de impactarse y yacer inerte sobre la cruda nieve...

* * *

><p><strong>Comentarios:<strong>

Otra _joya empolvada_. Estos drabbles los escribí en mi época en que estaba traumada con _Tsubasa Chronicles_, y por supuesto, con Fye D. Flourite hará uno años aproximadamente. Por lo mismo decidí no hacerle mayores correcciones. Esperé por años (literal) a que su pasado fuera llevado al anime, pero nunca sucedió, para mi desgracia y decepción. Recuerdo que en cuanto leí el manga, amé el pasado trágico de él y me puse a escribir. El título está basado en el nombre de la canción _When doves _cry de Baz Luhrman. Son drabbles cortos enfocados en Fay, por supuesto. Espero les guste.

**Sialia**

_This is what it sounds like  
>When doves cry<em>

_**" **_**When doves cry**_** "**_


	2. The caged doved

**DISCLAIMER: los personajes de Tsubasa Chronicles pertenecen a CLAMP. Las lyrics tampoco me pertenecen. Fay POV.**

_How can u just leave me standing?_  
><em>Alone in a world that's so cold?<em>

**" When doves cry "**  
>The caged dove<p>

_"Ojalá la muerte no fuera motivo de tristeza al ser la única forma de encontrar felicidad, Fay..."_

La mano de Yuui se aferraba a la mía fuertemente, negándose a soltarla. Nuestras manos se separaron bruscamente, forzadas por los guardias que nos llevaban lentamente hasta nuestras celdas, donde seríamos condenados a pasar el resto de nuestros días en eterna desolación.

"Yuui…"

No podían matarnos, porque las desgracias serían mayores. Sólo podían morir uno de nosotros y evitar así que el otro sufriera las desgracias que conllevaba el nacimiento del otro. O quizás sólo le trajera más desgracias...

"¿Cuál es la verdadera felicidad?"

No podía evitar el desear mi muerte más que otra cosa si eso significaba un poco de felicidad. Tanto para mi hermano, tanto para mí... si mi muerte hacía feliz a alguien, quizás yo lo sería también.

"Quiero morir..."

Di un vistazo desde mi celda -que se encontraba en lo alto de la torre y observé la parte de abajo donde se encontraba Yuui. Intentaba de nuevo escalar por el muro, buscando fervientemente una forma de salir, de ser libre.

"!Saldremos los dos juntos, Fay!"

Mi hermano gritó lo suficiente alto para que lo escuchase desde donde se encontraba, abajo. Pero lo único que podía hacer, era observar todo mientras mi hermano luchaba por conseguir una esperanza. Quizás el estar así, era igual o peor que estar muerto. Las lágrimas rodaron por mi mejilla hasta fundirse con la nieve.

En cierta forma me sentía culpable. Mi hermano luchaba por sobrevivir mientras yo lo único que podía hacer era desear morir. Entonces fue cuando el Rey apareció frente a mi hermano, enloquecido, dispuesto a matarlo. Pero tan pronto apareció, clavó su espada en él mismo y cayó muerto frente a mi hermano.

"Esto no debería pasar"

Yuui quedó conmocionado. Grité su nombre una y otra vez intentando que reaccionara, pero en vano, lo único que hizo fue entrar en shock y gritar fuertemente.

-"¿Sólo por haber nacido?, !¿Sólo... porque estamos vivos?!

Observé como mi hermano se desboronaba lentamente mientras llenaba su mente con ese tipo de pensamientos. Arrepintiéndose de vivir... cargando con el pecado de simplemente vivir y haber nacido. Tú no merecía esto. Si mi existencia desapareciera, si en aquél momento yo hubiera muerto...

"Quiero morir"

Al igual que mi hermano, yo también me desboronaba dentro de mi celda. Arrastrando mis manos por la fría pared que me confinaba a esta amarga desesperación, pagando el castigo de un pecado inexistente.

"Pero antes..."

Lo único que siempre deseamos mi hermano y yo, era ser felices. ¿Tan grave era el desearlo? habíamos perdido ese derecho, y sólo teníamos el de la vida que parecía ser nuestra única esperanza y origen de nuestra misma tragedia. Si habría de dar final a esta vida. Dar fin a lo único que tenía. Entonces... por alguien... por Yuui...

"...Quiero ser amado"

Como si mi plegaría fuese sido escuchada, en ese momento, una extraña mano se extendió desde la pared. Aquella persona de otra dimensión, me observó y se dirigió hacía mi.

-Puedo liberar a uno de ustedes. Elije.

El poder que había deseado. Mi voluntad realizada. Al fin el ser libres de esta maldición...

-"Saca a Yuui."

- El de abajo te ha escogido a ti.

-"Entonces... entrego mi vida a cambio"

Todo sucedió rápido. Todo había acabado. Las tragedias ya no nos perseguirían más. Seríamos libres... pero no podría ir contigo, hermano.

"Perdóname..."

Caí desde la torre, sintiendo como la fría brisa me daba la bienvenida a mi nueva libertad. Los ojos de Yuui se encontraron en un último instante con los míos, dando lugar a nuestro último encuentro. Mi cuerpo cayó finalmente sobre la nieve, grabando conmigo cada precioso recuerdo que había hecho con él, borrando lo que quedaba de mi existencia.

"Se libre… Yuui"

En el fondo una extraña calidez me inundó mientras cerraba mis ojos por última vez. Probablemente, era lo que llamaban felicidad.

Porque...

"Te había amado, hermano..."

_This is what it sounds like  
>When doves cry<em>

_**" **_**When doves cry**_** "**_


	3. The naive dove

**DISCLAIMER: los personajes de Tsubasa Chronicles pertenecen a CLAMP. Las lyrics tampoco me pertenecen. Yuui POV.**

_How can u just leave me standing?_  
><em>Alone in a world that's so cold?<em>

**" When doves cry "**  
>The naivee dove<p>

_"Si los deseos fueran los mismos, quizás las mentiras fueran innecesarias... pero no es así, Fay..."_

Sostenía fuertemente el cuerpo inerte de mi hermano Fay contra mi pecho. Cargando el precio de mi elección, mi nuevo pecado. La nieve continuaba cayendo interminablemente, mientras esperaba ser enterrado bajo ella.

"Si hubiera forma de revivir a los muertos"

No tenía ese poder. Deseaba regresar el tiempo y tenerte vivo conmigo. Pero sólo era un simple sueño al que me aferraba creer. Ni el pecado de vivir merecía tal castigo. Y cuando el silencio comenzaba a envolverlo todo, se vio interrumpido de nuevo.

-"Vine a buscarte... de un mundo diferente".

Una persona alta, de larga cabellera negra apareció frente a mí. Pensé que quizás esa persona sería mi verdugo, pero su mirada no era la de un verdugo cualquiera. En sus ojos veía el reflejo de misericordia.

-"Debes vivir".

Fueron las palabras que me dirigió. Palabras demasiado amables para la sombra que envolvía mi verdad. "¿Para vivir en desgracia y desesperación?", pregunté.

-"Para que un deseo sea concedido".

Gentilmente, me tendió la mano mientras yo dudaba. La esperanza me parecía tan ingenua y engañosa para un pecador como yo, preguntándome si la desgracia era lo que verdaderamente me correspondía por el simple hecho de vivir. Finalmente, tomé su mano.

-"¿Tu nombre?"

-"Fay..."

Respondí. Borré mi existencia y tomé el nombre de aquél que había sido mi hermano. De esa forma, sus recuerdos permanecerían conmigo y no moriría. Pero lo único que nunca podría ser borrado… era mi pecado.

-"Flourite".

Fue el otro nombre que me dio el rey. El nombre de una piedra importante del país de Celes, mi nuevo país. Era de un bello color azul que contrastaban con mis ojos. Un nombre que me protegería. Él se hincó, rodeándome entre sus brazos. Por primera vez, el frío se vio incomparable contra la calidez de aquella persona. La ilusión de comenzar un nuevo día porque...

"Estaba vivo"

Un nuevo inicio y esperanza. La amabilidad y calidez del nuevo lugar me permitió abrirme poco a poco. Aprendí a usar magia hasta alcanzar el grado D de mago, el grado más elevado. Pero por más que lo quisiera, nunca fui capaz de aprender magia de restauración y sanación. Sólo lograba aprender técnicas de ataque. Entonces tú me observaste, y haciéndome ver mi verdadera magia, me pediste una sola cosa...

"Sonreír"

Algo totalmente diferente a mi país de origen, me mostraste otro matiz de mi propio ser, incluso de mi maldición.

"Matar a cualquiera que superase mi magia."

Ese había sido mi precio por salir de aquél lugar donde mi hermano había encontrado muerte y en vida solo habíamos traído tragedia. ¿Tú lo sabías, verdad? Me diste el tatuaje que sellaría mis poderes, en significado de algo más...

"Una promesa"

Oculta en otras palabras, haciéndote prometer que protegería de este país de quien le hiciera daño. La ingenuidad e inocencia me habían cegado. Jamás me dijiste que a quien tendría que afrontar, a quién tendría que matar...

"Serías tú, Rey Ashura"

La sangre corría entre tus manos, producto de asesinato. Tus ojos se encontraban vacíos, borrando el brillo de misericordia que había visto una vez en ti. Entonces decidí dormirte. No podía hacer nada más, mi destino una vez más me había dado la cara recordándome mi inminente invitación a la tragedia. De nuevo, no podía proteger a nadie.

"Hasta que despertaras"

Pero el fin había sido inevitable cual sueño llamado a terminar. Dando una vez más a nuestro encuentro. Y dispuesto a dar final a tu deseo como el mío, me enfrenté a ti con el anhelo de acabar con nuestras vidas. Acabar con esta maldición que me perseguiría mientras estuviera vivo.

"Esperando la muerte"

Sin embargo, aquél capricho jamás sería concedido. La espada de alguien más atravesó tu cuerpo, dándote muerte frente a mis propios ojos. Me miraste en tu último aliento, pidiendo que no llorara por ti. De nuevo, no había podido hacer nada, salvo cerrar esos ojos que me habían enseñado amabilidad.

Y que ahora se encontraban en el lugar de donde…

"Los muertos nunca regresarán."

_This is what it sounds like  
>When doves cry<em>

_**" **_**When doves cry**_** "**_


	4. The fake dove

**DISCLAIMER: los personajes de Tsubasa Chronicles pertenecen a CLAMP. Las lyrics tampoco me pertenecen. Yuui POV.**

_How can u just leave me standing?_  
><em>Alone in a world that's so cold?<em>

**" When doves cry "**  
>The fake dove<p>

_"Aún si las mentiras nos hiriesen, la verdad es capaz herir de igual forma, Fay-san…"_

Sólo podía esperar. Sakura-chan había salido en el tiempo que yo había permanecido dormido por mi reciente transformación. Había bebido la sangre de uno de los gemelos. Un vampiro. Sin idea de en que lugar del extenso desierto que rodeaba a Tokyo Sakura se podría encontrar, decidí ir por ella pero los demás me detuvieron.

_"Deseando salir herido"_

Shaoran me interrumpió con esas palabras. Apenas comenzaba a comprenderlas. En todo el viaje, siempre me exponía a cualquier peligro con el afán de salir herido con motivo de que los demás no lo salieran. Mis deseos no eran bondad, era simple egoísmo.

Ya había oscurecido en Tokyo cuando a lo lejos se divisó una sombra, que reconocimos inmediatamente como Sakura-chan.

-"Me alegro de que estés vivo"

Ella se había dirigido a mí. Su cuerpo se encontraba mal herido y con pocas fuerzas, pero aún así, ella había dirigidos esas bellas palabras hacía mí.

"Verdadera bondad"

La llevé hacía dentro donde todos hablaríamos con la bruja y decidiríamos lo que haríamos a partir de ahora. Todo había sido planeado por un tercero, convirtiéndonos en marionetas. Mi otro ojo se encontraba donde el otro Shaoran, así que decidí acompañarla también, por decisión y deseo propio.

_"Mi única princesa"_

Besé su mano ligeramente en respuesta de promesa. Ya no podría salir herido tan fácilmente. Me lo había recordado Kurogane, y ahora ella. Los lazos que habían sido formados ahora mantenían atada mi existencia, me gustara o no.

El viaje había proseguido. El nuevo mundo donde nos encontrábamos dirigía un torneo al que estábamos participando. Sakura había decidido tomar parte en busca de otro premio. Algo que sólo ella sabía y buscaba por su cuenta. Mientras tanto, Chii me había avisado que el Rey Ashura había despertado y ahora tenía que regresar a mi país...

_"Secretos"_

Te encaminé hacía tu habitación, solos tú y yo, donde nadie más sabría de nuestros secretos. Nuestros verdadero yo. Me llamaste por mi nombre preguntando si sucedía algo malo. Sonriendo, te contesté que no era nada. Pero tus cálidos dedos rozaron mis labios en un movimiento genuino e inocente. No pediste que te dijera lo que sucedía. Que…

_"No sonriera cuando no lo sintiera"_

Fuiste la primera en pedirme eso, en pedir sinceridad. En respuesta, te pedí lo mismo. Fue ahí dónde confesé el saberlo todo, lo que ocultabas a los demás. Besé tu mano nuevamente, en señal de seguir con tus deseos. Aunque no tuviera mucho tiempo...

_"Tu yo oculto"_

Había observado claramente el cambio. Por más dura que parecía la situación, no mostrabas señal de duda. Con el semblante serio y determinado, habías hecho tu elección. La distancia entre tú y Shaoran era más que evidente. Pero ocultar los verdaderos deseos no serviría de nada...

_"Un alma diferente"_

Nos encontrábamos en la última batalla del torneo. Tomé tu mano, sin pensar que esa sería la última vez que lo haría. Te negaste a soltarla por un momento, por lo que pregunté que sucedía. Y recordándome la promesa que habíamos hecho juntos, me hiciste prometer algo más:

-"La cosa que más valore sería yo mismo"

Pero el final de la batalla fue inesperado. La victoria se te había concedido, otorgándote dos plumas más, el mundo en el que estábamos se había conectado con mi propio país: Celes, lo que dio pie a la siguiente desgracia.

"Un alma maldita"

Tu poder mágico había incrementado, a tal punto de superar el mío y activar mi maldición con ello. Mis manos empuñaron la espada de Shaoran -que se encontraba en el suelo, y en un solo movimiento, atravesó tu cuerpo. Mis pupilas se dilataron, entrando en shock… acaba de matar a una amiga y confidente.

Sorprendentemente, te separaste en cuerpo y alma. Y en una última oportunidad, tu alma me rodeó entre sus brazos, y pidiendo una disculpa, mencionaste lo siguiente:

-El futuro puede ser cambiado.

Pero no tenía porque haber terminado así. La maldición había invitado a mi destino a acabar una vez con lo precioso que tenía. Cansado de mi maldita suerte, quería terminar con todo. Tomé la espada una vez más y la empuñé hacía mi propio cuerpo, pero antes de que pudiera proseguir, fui detenido. Con lágrimas en los ojos, perdí fuerzas hasta caer semiinconsciente.

-"Perdóname…"

Los demás me ayudaron a trasladarme a la habitación donde una vez más, tendríamos que decidir como proseguir. Ya no te encontraba con nosotros. Tu cuerpo se encontraba en Celes y pese a todo, los demás decidieron acompañarme.

-Cuiden de Fay.

Fueron las últimas palabras que les dirigiste antes de desaparecer. Para marchar a donde tu cuerpo estaba, teníamos que pagar un precio, pero a diferencia de otras ocasiones, esta vez no pude arriesgar nada mío. Me encontraba atado a una promesa, a otros seres, que por más que quisiera…

"Ya no podría hacer las cosas yo solo"

No me sentía digno de ello, mi existencia había estado llena de mentiras. Sobre el uso de mi magia, sobre las plumas que yo poseía… Había engañado a los demás, te había engañado a ti. Pero ellos habían confiado en tus últimas palabras. Pese a todas las mentiras que había dicho y que tú sabías…

"Habías confiado en mí."

* * *

><p><strong>Comentarios finales:<strong>

Desafortunadamente éste fue el último capítulo que escribí. El siguiente correspondería a KuroganexFay pero por un motivo, razón, circunstancia que ni yo misma recuerdo, nunca lo escribí, posiblemente por falta de tiempo debido a la escuela. Sinceramente, me sorprendió muchísimo el cálido recibimiento que este fic tuvo por su parte (pensé que el fandom estaría muerto jajaja), por lo que de verdad me acongoja dejarlo así. Espero continuarlo en un futuro cercano, pero para ello necesito volver a releer el manga. Pero como estamos hablando de CLAMP, sería leer todo xxxHOLiC y Gate7 también, cosa que no he hecho. Quizá para febrero-marzo comience a leerlos. Para entonces estaré a finales de mi tesis y OUAT estará en hiatus, por lo que presupongo tendré tiempo para enviciarme como debe ser jajaja.

En verdad fue un enorme gusto compartir esta joya empolvada con ustedes y acompañarla hasta aquí. La marcaré como terminada por ahora.

Esperemos volvernos a ver pronto, y felices fiestas.

**Sialia**

_This is what it sounds like  
>When doves cry<em>

_**" **_**When doves cry**_** "**_


End file.
